CinderBella
by jadestone45
Summary: Bella has been tossed into the crazy kingdom of Forks. With harmless Alcoholic fathers, bright red trucks, and constant rain, can she make it through the few months to the Ball? If so, what prince will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Twilight FanFiction, Cinderella Parody. There may be some points in time where the characters aren't the same as they are in the book.  
Side effects of reading this story are: Uncontrollable laughter, hatred, blood seeping from eyes, vomit, narcolepsy, insomnia, depression, suicidal thoughts, death, explosive diarrhea, attraction to shiny objects, lycanthropic metamorphosis, urge to dance, urge to sing, sudden RickRolling, Kira-ism, lesions on the hands and neck area, and seizures.

Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

My life has tumbled into a dark pit, Bella thought, dragging her under-sized duffel bag up the icy steps. For someone who happened to be moving across four states to live with her alcoholic father, she seemed to have only packed enough clothes for a week. Talk about wasting water.

She brushed her chocolate hair behind one pale ear, holding the broken screen door open with her hip. She looked back at Charlie, he father, who seemed to be struggling with a dead fir tree.

Bella sighed, slapping a dainty hand against her forehead. "Dad," she yelled, "would you please come and unlock the door."

"I don't lock the door," Charlie yelled back, using his unusual southern drawl. The guy had always lived in Washington—at least, for as long as Bella could remember—but he still sounded like a crazy, old hillbilly.

The seventeen-year old pushed the old wood door open, the smell of beer and dirty socks chocking her immediately. Cringing and covering her nose, she slowly made her way up the creaking stairs.

Upstairs was small, which wasn't surprising, due to the size of the house in general. There were two bedrooms and a small bathroom. Bella chose to go towards the bedroom on her left, as it didn't smell like a dead animal. Luckily, she chose correctly; she opened the door to a child's bedroom.

It was filled with terribly drawn pictures, old tests with big, red A's marked at the top, and various pictures of wolves. She looked at a few of the corkboards, covered in random pictures of a little brunette girl. She was smiling in one of them, a brown-haired woman and a cleanly shaved black-haired man standing on either side of her.

Bella glared at the photo, taking it down and throwing it into the wastebasket nearby. Charlie entered the room at that point, leaning against the white doorframe. "I cleared some room off of the shelves in the bathroom."

"Oh, right. Only one bathroom," Bella said in a monotone voice, clearly not happy to be in her father's home.

"I got you a new bed set," Charlie said, trying to make friendly conversation with the daughter he hadn't seen in years. "It should be…monster repellent."

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I don't believe in monsters."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from outside, on the driveway. Charlie went downstairs, knowing who it was. Although, that didn't surprise Bella too much; the old horse probably didn't know many people. After waiting a few moments, she finally followed him down and outside.

There, in all its glory, stood the most beautiful thing that could ever have been created on Earth. That's what a destitute would say, anyway. Bella looked at the rusted red truck, wondering how anything of color could be available in a depressing town like Forks.

"Well, if it isn't the prince and his squire," Charlie said, strolling over to the two men who had gotten out of the truck. One of them was an elderly looking man, dark-skinned, dark-haired. He was also in a wheelchair. Obligatory cripple and Native American, anyone?

The boy next to him couldn't have been more than Bella's age. Long, black hair, slicked back into a perfect ponytail, the boy grinned from ear to ear, pointed canines glinting in the not-sun.

"I'm Prince Jacob," he said, bowing deeply and taking Bella's hand. She pulled it back, wiping it on her Levi jeans and gave him a repulsed look. Jacob blushed, standing back upright, and tried to look dignified.

"Did you bring the beer, Billy?" Charlie asked the crippled man, who seemed to be Jacob's assistant. Talk about switched roles.

"Right here," The squire said, hugging two six-packs to his chest. It was no wonder the house smelled like it had been marinated in alcohol; the old men had six beers for the each of them.

Jacob, seeming to find the craziness normal, patted the trunk of the automobile. "I fixed this up, just for you," he said, smiling again at Bella.

"You fixed this truck? For me?" The sincerity of it all flew right over her head, sensing that there had to be a catch to it all.

"Uh-huh," the prince said, running around to the passenger's seat. Bella caught the hint and entered the truck through the driver's side, looking over at Jacob, who was bouncing in his seat, as she settled in.

"It still needs a little work," he said, calming down a little, "but you can think of it as your carriage." He looked forward, smiling at the ice crystals forming on the windshield. "You can drive it to the Ball."

"There's a Ball?" Bella shouted, scaring away a few crows.

* * *

Oh my god, you made it through?! I-I mean...thank you for reading Chapter 1 of this new fanficiton. Please critic.

Twilight is (c) Sata--Stephanie Meyer

Satan


	2. Chapter 2

Ach! Sorry for the delayed update. School's been cur-azy, and I've been out of ideas. But, it's break, and New Moon just came out, so, I decided to write the next section.

* * *

Jacob's brows furrowed, confused by the new girl's apparent inability to be with the times. "Yeah," he said, "At the end of the school year."

"You mean…the prom?" Bella asked, knowing that as the only school dance.

"No, the Ball."

"Right," the ever-so-confused girl answered, hoping to end the conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Prince Jacob would have that. He slowly moved his hand onto Bella's.

"Why don't I take you to school?" Bella moved her hand over to the gear shift, pushing Jacob's hand away in the process.

Jacob, his grin falling only slightly, gave her a weak smile. "Sorry, I go to a special school for princes like me, over on that campus you passed on the way here."

Bella looked over at him, wearing a complete 'durr'-expression. "You mean that Indian Reservation?"

"No!" He whined, his smile completely fallen. "It's a school for special people, like me!"

"Right; 'special'. Get out of my car; I have to go to school." Bella pushed the childish prince out of the other side of the truck and sped off, despite that ice on the cold, March ground.

She arrived at the school, her red truck continuing to contrast with the bland, colorless atmosphere. Kids of all different diversities surrounded her, wearing shades of grey and tasteless blue. They were hardly bundled up; most kids wore light windbreakers and jeans.

Bella pulled her backpack out of the trunk; she somehow figured that, even though it is light with emptiness, it wouldn't fall out as she was swerving through the woods, going 50 miles per hour. Entering the not-so-crowded hallways, she was quickly ambushed by a loud-mouthed somebody.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl! Isabella Swan? Front page news," the boy, who seemed like a journalism nerd, as he was carrying around a yellow Staples notepad, said, putting his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"It's Bella," she said, pushing his hand off, "and, I'm not going to be on the front page."

"Huh," he said, giving her a blank stare. "Alright, no feature. My name's Eric."

"Well, is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Besides the Royal Family? No," Eric said, pretending to casually walk away, believing that a curious new student would wonder about the supposed royalty going to the school.

Bella muttered something under her breath and yelled to Eric, "Are all of you people here crazy?"

Eric paused and, swiftly, his palm met his face.

* * *

As you can tell, I ran out of ideas fast. I'll try it again later, 'kay?

Review and stuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Random updates are random. This chapter is filled with a lot of randomness. Random.

*~*~*~*

"Oh, I see," Bella said, looking up at the ceiling and tapping her finger on her chin. "So, it's like you all live at an ongoing Renaissance Fair."

Eric sighed, rubbing his temples to ease the headache that had been pounding for five minutes. "Yeah, Bella…like a Renaissance Fair."

"How dorky," Bella pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Just her luck to get stuck in an entire town filled with geeks.

Suddenly, and amazing beauty met Bella's widening eyes. His gorgeous, sickly pale skin was luminous in the fluorescent lights. His sagging, bloodshot eyes had an amazing and capturing topaz color. His starved, chiseled body looked absolutely perfect as he strolled into the school, following a group of four other students.

"Who's that?" Bella asked, sighing dreamily as she watched the handsome lad completely ignore her.

Eric looked over and his previous expression changed to that of disgust. "Him?" he said, hoping that he was mistaken as to what Bella was referring to. "That's Edward Cullen. The other four are his 'posse'."

Bella smiled, lost in her own little dreamland. "Edward? How exotic…"

"Wait, what? No, there's another Edward here. Two more, actually," Eric said, jerking his thumb in the direction of a group of senior boys.

"Shut up, dork, and let me fantasize about my future boyfriend," Bella growled. She looked back to where the angel that was Edward had been, but only saw nothing. Frowning and ignoring Eric, she continued on her way to, what seemed to be, the only class she had: Biology.

As she entered the classroom, she was shocked. What luck, she thought to herself as she looked towards the Greek Adonis that was sitting in his chair looking fabulously apathetic. The Edward was in her Biology class!

As she stepped in front of the fan, trying to look like a movie star with the moving air carrying her hair, she caught the attention of her unrequited love. He stared at her, beautiful amber eyes piercing her heart. His gorgeous, carefully carved face twisted in disgust as he covered his mouth and nose.

He is so mine, Bella thought, trudging as depressingly slow as possible to the only empty desk in the classroom: the seat next to Edward. Why, if any of the readers knew better, they would have sworn that this was way too convenient to be a coincidence.

Bella sat down with a face of absolute boredom plastered on her face. She looked over at Edward, who looked like he was ready to jump out of the second-story window. Absolutely gorgeous, Bella thought smugly, facing towards the chalkboard.

*~*~*~*

Next chapter: Whenever the hell I remember to write it.


	4. Filler Chapter

Filler chapter until I can think up the next chapter/write down all those other little stories so that I can concentrate.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE:** OOC-ness, Yaoi, Crack Pairings, Randomness, and/or bears, then don't read this chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A large, overly-furry wolf runs through the forest, stopping only to sniff a few trees and mark his spot. His bright, golden eyes scan the trees, darting back and forth, always aware.

Suddenly, a slightly smaller, but rather large, body comes flying out of a tree, landing right on top of the wolf. Another scrawny, pale body pokes its head around the corner of a tree.

Jacob: *Back in human form* What the hell?!

Emmett: What the hell?!

Jasper: What in tarnation?!

Emmett (a strongly built, dark-haired boy) and Jacob (now a dark-skinned, long-haired boy) looked over at Jasper (a thin, toothpick-built boy with insane hair) with an expression of utter "WTF."

Jasper: ...what?

Emmett: (completely ignoring his brother by...um...adoption.) Sorry, man, I thought you were food.

Jacob: D:[ ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE DAMNED VAMPIRES?! RAEG!

Emmett: LOL yeah. Are you a werewolf?

Jacob: Actually, I'm a shape-shifter, but--

Emmett: Shape-shifter?! Does than mean you can turn into a bear?!

Jacob: Well, not rea--

Emmett: DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT

As Emmett continued his bombardment of "doing it"s and Jacob sat there with a face that could only be represented by the internet lingo, known as "D:", Jasper quietly snuck closer to Jacob.

Jasper: ...you smell good.

Jacob: HOLY CROWS WHEN DID YOU GET THERE

Jasper: ...you have a lot of emotions. *Twitch-neck-spazz-thing* I have the power of emotions.

Emmett: And I have the power of strength! LIKE A BEAR!

Jacob, looking over at the colorless vampire boy, began to shift nervously.

Jacob: .////. you're a little too close to me please back away please

Jasper: Oops.

Jasper takes a large step away from the blushing werewolf shape-shifter, but continues to stare at him.

Emmett: So, listen, man. We're, like...totally not sorry for intruding on your space.

Jacob: Yeah, likewi--waitwhat.

Emmett: And we'll, like, totally continue to hunt here until a more menacing werewolf shape-shifter comes and kicks us out.

Jacob: D: I'm menacing! GRR! I'MMA EAT YOU!

Emmett begins to laugh hysterically, and even Jasper cracks a small smile. Jacob, holding back the tears of torment, puffs his chest out and stomps off.

Jasper: ...he was kind of cute.

Emmett: Faaaag...

Carlulz Carlisle: I DID NOT RAISE CIGARETTES ]:

Thoroughly confused as to how their dad foster dad crazy uncle dad suddenly appeared without anyone noticing, the remaining two boys continue on their hunt for breakfast.


End file.
